Zootopia Flife
by CauaeWynaut
Summary: A few short stories involving everyone's favorite Zootopia charcters, Judy and Nick
1. Chapter Not-One

**Hey guys, it's me. You might be wondering who I am, and why I'm saying hey to you guys" when I'm an inexperienced, new writer with no fans even for the one story I have up. Me too.**

 **Just a few things that you might want to know about me: This is the first story I've written in a while, and my only post to FFnet as of now. Don't go off thinking that I'm some Wattpad elitist and hate this site, because it's really the other way around. You don't see any other stories because my tablets have crappy keyboards that I hate typing on and I've just been an inactive piece of slug crap until the movie Zootopia and the fanfic "Zootopia Drabbles" inspired me.**

 **I won't take any character requests unless I specifically say so at the end of a chapter. To be clear, this means that I won't take anything like "ples put inn mai OC" unless I say otherwise. I request that you post no requests without a request for requests by me. If you haven't been able to understand that all and post your character for me to use, I'm going to have to put you on the wall of shame. I also won't take request from people who want to be my editor. I check over my writing myself, even if it makes these fics take longer to write, because it's something I can (for the most part) and should do on my own. TLDR No requests to edit, no OCs, I'm lazy. That's it, c'est fin. Enjoy the story.**

 **Rated Teen for a wee bit of cussing and innuendo.**

 **Oh yeah, set two years after the movie, and Nick and Judy are now a couple. Just like, what, 68% of the fanfics out there now?**

 **-Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia. If I did, I'd be ordering custom gold-plated toilet seats to go in my mansion, not writing a crappy fanfic.**

* * *

Judy had never identified herself as an easily-frightened bunny, but now she was starting to get scared. Just a little. She held her breath as her partner, a red fox, came around the corner. His face was stained blue on one side, and he grinned savagely as he turned to face her. She squeezed her eyes shut, wincing in anticipation of what was to happen.

"Found you!" the fox exclaimed, hurling a handful of blueberries at her.

Crying out as she stumbled away, Judy tripped over the couch and landed on her head, inciting a wince from the fox she had just been hiding from before. His attitude became a bit more calm and relaxed, if only by a little.

"Sorry Judes, but I didn't know you'd be that sensitive to a bit of juice. I mean, It probably won't stain…"

She shook her head and glowered at him.

"You pretty much painted me blue. And my uniform, or the parts of it that weren't blue already. I told you not to, especially right after I've taken a shower!"

"Uhh…"

"You know what this means, right?"

"No?"

The bunny smiled, seeming to love the discomfort that she was making Nick feel. "I'm taking another shower… and you're not allowed to join me."

The fox gave a little smile. On the inside of course. This was a punishment he could live with for a day or two. He was at least a little relieved that he had escaped worse punishment at the hands of an angry bunny.

"For the next w-"

Nick fell to the floor, begging for forgiveness, but it did little to pacify the angry bunny goddess in front of him.

"Week", she continued, smiling sweetly at the anguished but overdramatic fox before her. Going into their bathroom, the door locked with an audible click. On Judy's mind... maybe the new kiwi-scented soap this time?

* * *

 **Make sure to tell me what you guys think of this** _chapter preview coughcoughahem ._ **If your personal opinion is that my intelligence or writng ability is on-par with a mentally disabled sea cucumber's, be sure to tell me why. I know it's a bit short too, but once I get into the swing of things I'll keep uploading. Remember to leave a review so that I know if ya love or hate it.**

 **Days until next update: 1 to 4, depending on what I see for reviews in 9 hours.**


	2. Chapter Kinda-Two

**First off, thank all of you for your reviews, they are all really appreciated. Now, reviews mean that I'll publish faster, but I'm not going to say that I'll get the next update out if I can get X reviews. That's a easy 8/10 on the "Intensity of Dick Moves" scale, and I don't like authors who do it at all. However, reviews and such make me feel happy and as such, I want to get more. So expect more stuff coming your way soon, and remember that -true story- carrots in ancient times were purple, and some varieties still are today. Cause why not.**

* * *

Judy woke up, groaning, and turned to her left. She tiredly fumbled around for the snooze button on her alarm clock to find that it had grown fur overnight. Suddenly opening her eyes, she recalled the night before. Who'd have thought that she'd end up letting Nick into bed yesterday after all. She found herself thinking that she was a bit harsh with her punishment, which Nick found cruel and she laughed at as they left her apartment. Then again, he was being pretty immature, with throwing berries and all, and she had to punish him for staining her uniform.

"Good morning, Carrots" groaned Nick as he started to get up. "Thanks for letting me live with you."

"While you wait to get your new apartment, sure. But you aren't moving in yet. Now get out"

"Wait, what? I thought you said I could stay here!"

"No, out of bed" she replied, "because I'm stuck in here with you in the way." The bed in question was against the wall in her room, and for the matter of keeping her pride, she didn't want to crawl over him half-dressed before he even started to get up.

Nick stretched and, ever so slowly, turned away from Judy. Then put his hand on her dresser. And sat up, taking his time to do so.

"Easy up there Flash, you'll hurt yourself"

"Hey, I'm tired" he replied. "And you're in bed too, so why would I want to get out?"

Judy smiled, giving in and letting him lie down again. But even Nick's inevitable offer of a kiss (which she took anyways) didn't stop the bunny from eventually bracing herself against the wall and pushing him off the bed. Er, her bed.

"Come on, Fox. Time to go to work"

* * *

"And goddamnit Wilde, don't be late again!"

Nich protested, saying he was only a few minutes late, but Bogo wouldn't have any of it. The red fox was unceremoniously tossed out of the police commissioner's office, suspended for the day.

Just intercepted him on the way out. "Nick, come on. We can talk to Bogo, see if you can get back in today. He's being unreasonable, you know that as much as I do. We can fix this."

"I deserve this, you know. I _was_ able to let you keep your hours today, although I don't see why you'd want to."

She replied to him quietly, just out of earshot for Clawhauser and the other officers who had begun to listen in. "I'll be back home for date night, but I did plan to go out with Francine and a few friends after hours, so I thought maybe you could make dinner?"

"Sure, Carrot. Anything else?"

Looking back at the friendly cheetah receptionist and cops around him, she determined that they were too busy checking out Gazelle in the new "Hot Tiger" app that had come out, then pulled him in close for a quick kiss. Then, whispering in his ear, "Maybe, when I'm coming back... wear something nice for me?"

Nick smiled as he headed out to his Impala (as in the car), giving no answer.

.

When she got home to her handsome fox on the floor, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and holding a rose in his mouth, she laughed until she cried.

* * *

 **Hey there, me again. No one important, just the author that you've all forgotten about. I tried on this chapter, but I don't think I did as well as I could have. Like always, reviews are appreciated. I decided to release this at 11:30 my time (US Central Chicago-ish) because I came home late to finish it and can't bear the thought of you guys having to wait much longer. In other news,I have just found out that I need to go on a trip, and while that means I'll be on spotty WiFi at best until Sunday night, it also means that I'll be in the car for a few hours and have more time to write. Expect another chapter sometime this weekend, and I might be inspired enough to write two. TL;DR: I like reviews, I'll write more stuff on a trip this weekend, and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Bye?**

You can go now though. That's it.

Adios.

Au revoir

I have no knowledge of German, so Byeschitzenstein.


	3. Chapter Probably Three

**Hey guys. I told you I'd upload this Sunday night or so, instead it's midday Monday. I thought I might get this story seen a little more if I posted this then instead of then, and I'd feel guilty and helped to bury the other new stories in the dreaded "search results, page two". Sorry. But I can make it up to you. How about a new chapter, then?**

* * *

When the dust had settled, there were two. And neither was left standing. To Nick's right, the bunny who had barely stopped laughing seconds before. And to Judy's left, the fox lying on the floor who greeted her just minute prior.

"Think the pose suits me, Carrots?" asked Nick, the rose he had earlier in his hand.

"Of course it does" laughed Judy. "You look great like that."

It was almost true.

"Thanks. Now for dinner?" Nick asked as he held his hand out to Judy. The two shared a smile, then got off of the floor.

"Umm, are you getting dressed, or...?"

"Nope" responded the fox, a smug look on his face. "Why, do you want me to?"

"No, not really" she said, blushing just a little.

"I thought so" he said. "Now come on, I have dinner ready."

He led her into the kitchen, and if she had any doubts about having his cooking, they were gone as she smelled the heavenly honey-roasted carrots he had made. For two, of course. He wasn't a big fan of carrots, or vegetables at all, and she smiled knowing that he was eating them for her. But before she thanked him, maybe she's have one... or two. Hmm, these _were_ really good.

Nick watched, amused, as his Carrots scarfed down all of her carrots in seconds and looked up with a guilty expression.

"Sorry" she told him.

"Nah" he told her, "I'm glad you liked them."

"But didn't you want to talk over dinner, or eat together? You made all that for me, and I just ate it all right now. I feel like a pig."

Nick smiled and pushed his plate to the middle of the table, then picked up a carrot and tossed it into his mouth.

"Gum ong, 'Udy, we tan" he swallowed "share"

"Eww, gross!" she laughed and pushed him away with a paw. "But I'll share, thanks"

He knew that she'd take the offer, of course. "So, how was your day?"

"Not too good. We had to chase after a stoat who robbed a convenience store in Little Rodentia, and I chased after him for half an hour before he got away. Then Bogo yelled at me for not being there when a bank was robbed. Officers made it there before anything could happen, but I was apparently supposed to be there and chasing the stoat at the same time. We would, if you were there. Or maybe not. Long story short, our yelled at me because you couldn't be there at the bank." she told him, munching on a carrot.

"I'm sorry. Anything I-"

"Anything you can do to make it up to me? You don't have to, and if you did you already have. I'd forgotten about that the moment you walked through the door."

He smiled. "Thanks for not making things hard on me" he said to Judy, reaching for a carrot but not taking his eyes off her. Then he felt around a little more, and his smile grew into a huge, shit-eating (not literally, thank god) grin. "So, you liked dinner?"

Judy was the first to look down and see the empty plate in front of them. "WHAT?"

* * *

They sat on the couch, or in Judy's case the fox on the couch, and turned on the TV. It lit up their tired, smiling faces and softly started playing music.

A movie's title blared to life on channel 35 as the show they had just been watching ended. Pandamonium 2.

"A crappy remake of a original movie? Nope" quipped Judy and changed the channel.

A cooking channel appeared, to which she wordlessly pressed the channel + button. Then Full Horse. Nope. Next, GotHam?

Nick shut off the TV and leaned in close to Judy. "Come on, Whiskers, let's get some rest. You must be tired."

She smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss, then wordlessly pulled him in close, ready to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Well, that's about all I got over the weekend, so maybe not the best chapter I have out. The car ride was pretty boring, and that certainly didn't help my creative thinking or whatnot. See you later, and Tschuss.**

 **-Wynaut**


	4. Chapter I'm-So-Sorry Four

**"** First of all, thanks for even more reviews. That's what my life is come down to at this point. Those little lines of text are the only things keeping me in the "just barely sane enough" category, and I would undoubtedly be either wearing a straightjacket or have run off to a Tibetan monastery by now if you guys and girls and *shudders* _furries_... (obviously just kidding. I mean, look at me, writing a story about anthropomorphic animals. And you're the weird ones) hadn't been nice and left me your notes and comments and stuff. Thanks for reading, too, and remember to SMACK THAT LIKE BUTTON AND SUBSCRIBE! **"**

 **...That was all I could salvage on my flash drive. It hadn't been used for a few months now, and let me say I'm very sorry about not getting to finish my story or even the fourth chapter before I got busy with school and all. Then I forgot about it for a week or two, and later I just felt embarrassed and didn't know what your reactions would be when I finally got a chapter out. "Wynaut, you're such a dick for making us wait another week/month on this story!", maybe. My point is, I ran away with my figurative, "no-I-don't-have-a-fursuit" tail between my legs at the thought of letting you guys down. And in doing so, I _did_ let you down, and I'm sorry for that. With all that out of the way, let the chapter begin!**

 **Tl;Dr:** You're reading a fanfiction, dummy, don't just skip over the author's notes or anything. Now go read my apology.

* * *

"Hopps, get over here!" shouted a voice from the back of the station.

Shit.

"Coming, chief!" she called back, then looked up. The clock at her desk read 7:54. She was so close to getting out for the day, and work had been stressful recently. Nick caught her gaze from his desk across the room and shook his head, telling her not to mess with Bogo even in her bad mood. Bad things came to those who did.

With a sigh, Judy got up out of her chair and walked into the buffalo's office, shutting the door behind her as she got to him. She then sat down and asked him calmly why she was there.

"Why do you want me in here? I really have to go soon, and I've filled in my reports early. Everything's been done like you asked me to."

He gestured to a chair. "Sit."

Judy did as he asked.

"Well, it's come to my attention that you and Wilde are in a... um, relationship of one kind or another."

Judy nodded, knowing that she couldn't deny it.

"Yes Sir, and-"

Her boss interrupted her. "Shut up and let me talk. Now, _assuming_ you're both capable adults, which both of you have somewhat proven to me so far, and _assuming_ this won't get in the way of your work, I'll allow it. God knows I can't lose you both at a time like this, especially with all the press coverage you're getting. I have some other conditions, though, that I'll have you hear some other time. This isn't me being strict, this is just me helping you... "bend the rules" of the ZPD policy against dating in the workplace. Got all that?"

She had a big grin on her face, and was nodding wildly now. "Sure thing, Chief! Won't let you down!"

His voice caught her by surprise as she spun to leave. "Wait for just a second. When did you and Wilde get together?"

"Um... last month?" Judy replied with just a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Bogo cursed. Then, "Tell Clawhauser I owe him $20 on your way out, okay?"

* * *

 **By the way, did I tell you guys I'm sorry about not posting for like 3 months? Yes? Okay, well here it is again. I'm sorry. Really sorry. Sorry enough to get back to posting 3 times a week again, maybe.**


	5. Chapter Yes-It's-Back 5

Okay, okay. I suck at updating, but hopefully I'll get better with the new keyboard I ordered for my tablet (I can barely type with it as-is, so this will be a big improvement to my writing speed. And stuff). With that said, I'm sorry for being late- you've been ice even though I've gone back on my promise of more regular updates, like the big "ducking turd" I am. Have fun reading, now!

* * *

"Hey Nick" breathed a voice in his ear. "How about we play a little game here?"

The fox in question turned around, looking for the bunny he had heard behind him just seconds before. She wasn't there though, and a quick glance down behind his seat told him that she wasn't down that way either. That left in front of him, and- oh sweet cheese and crackers.

"Um, Carrots? You look rea- ah, really tempting right now, but-oh, don't you think that we should save this for home?" whispered Nick, quietly pushing her away from him and putting a hand over where she was nibbling on his neck. "People are starting to stare"

Judy looked up, and was shocked to see over a dozen mammals staring at her from various parts of the diner. "Nick?"

He nodded to what she said after that, then slapped a $20* on the table and dashed off after her to his car.

* * *

"I'm sooo sorry, Nick! I mean, I don't know what came over me! Well, I guess I do, but it hasn't ever really... happened like this, you know?"

Nick sighed. "Let me guess, you're in heat?"

She shrugged apologetically. "Well, bunnies usually get this. It just felt a little... strong this year. It completely dominated my common sense", she said with a grin.

"I get that, but-"

"The feeling I got was _huge_ " she continued seductively. "I couldn't help myself when I was with my _sexy, passionate fox_."

Nick facepalmed. "Look, I know the feeling is coming back right now and you really need me for this, but you can't just jump me in a parking lot! We'll go home, talk about this maybe. Okay?"

Judy looked down, all of her earlier forwardness disappearing. "Yeah. Thanks for understanding". Then, looking directly at the fourth wall located to your guys' left, "I should stop trying to pin my problems on other things, it's really me who's failing you right now."

"Okay, maybe that's being just a little harsh on yourself. It wasn't _that_ bad."

"What? Nicholas Wilde, an exhibitionist? Why, I didn't think you the type!" Judy butted in with mock indignation.

"There's the Carrots I know coming back" said Nick with a smirk. "Now, let's get home so you can ravish this sweet, innocent fox of yours."

* * *

Hope you liked it, and I hope I don't come up with yet another crappy reason not to post more regularly. Cya!


End file.
